This invention relates to tridimensional structures, used in an ink jet printhead and the relevant manufacturing process.
In particular the printhead that this invention relates to, is of the type in which ink droplets are ejected through an ejection duct, or nozzle, communicating with a vaporisation chamber, in which a bubble of vapour is produced.